


The Doctor in the Morgue

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Brotp, F/M, No Slash, bones is hilarious, chekov is really accident prone, molly is adorable, sherlock shows off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treklock An accident aboard the enterprise leaves Bones unconscious and soon in the more than capable hands of Molly Hooper. Mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I'll add more to this because...how can I not? I had fun with this. Hope you like it. :)

Molly Hooper was trying not to laugh or smile outwardly at this strange man who had been declared dead by Anderson of all people. She tried not to make it seem like she didn’t like said forensics official but he tended to get things wrong a lot. She had spent several years trying not to call him out on his idiocy when he tried to verbally discredit her as a pathologist and a woman of science. 

However, she wasn’t one to lie and say that one good thing hadn’t come out of it. Doctor Leonard McCoy, or Bones as he said this Captain Kirk or Jim fellow called him. She had his credentials in her hand currently as he had slipped it out of his nicely fitted pants. “As I was saying, Miss…Hooper I need to get out of here. This place gives me the shakes and I don’t like that.”

“It is a morgue.” She smiled at him. “It happens to have that effect on a lot of people. Is there anyone you can contact?” Her eyes furrowed for a moment as she looked at the odd dialect that was on the opposite side of his identification card. 

“I’m not sure, entirely. Where am I? I told Jim not to let Chekov mess with those damn pods when he was trying to figure out what had happened to two that had gone missing unexpected. That kid, he’s Russian and a genius but…”

He stopped when the door opened and the finely dressed man in a suit and scarf. “Molly, we’re going to be late to Mummy’s if you don’t hurry. Oh, you’ve got company…a patient? They’re usually dead, aren’t they?” He mumbled as he made his way over to the slab where the man who was in a strange shirt with an insignia on it, and the black slacks. He’s feet are bare.

“You’re from out of town.”

Bones scoffed at that. “Try out of this world, Mr. Fancy Suit.” He rolled his eyes, he trained his eyes back on Molly and got ready to suggest using his communicator when he felt a painful headache coming on. He heard the loud vibrations in his ear and then the Russian genius was talking. 

“Oops. Mister Bones where are you? You’re off the ship. Sorry, your connection was severed.” 

“Clearly.” Sherlock stated as he too could hear the message though he was standing about three feet away from the man. It was coming from his pocket. It was as small black piece the size of a nickel. Bones didn’t remember having that. 

“Where am I?” Bones asked, ignoring the frantic gibberish that was coming out of the little speaker that was in his pocket. It was a two way connection so the Russian could hear him, he just wasn’t speaking to him at the current time.

“London, England. St. Bartholomew’s Hospital. The Morgue specifically. You were brought in a few hours ago after being declared dead. Obviously, the idiots at the crime scene didn’t check your pulse.”

“Oh, they might have but I’ve taught myself how to appear dead in life or death situations. It might have been the experiment I was testing the laboratory earlier before my descent to earth again…”

“Hey, Chekov can you find somewhere in London to beam me back up?”

“I will try. One moment, pleaze.” 

There was the sound of noises and positive noises as the tiny Russian went to work at bringing back his friend. It was his fault after all. “I’m very sorry about that, Doctor. Are you near St. Bart’s Hospital? It has a very tall building. You’d need to get to the roov.” 

“Yeah, I got it. Give me a few mins.”

“Yes, yes, I have you on standby.”

**TBC?**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written much of anything in the past week. I've been thoroughly exhausted, but I kind of wanted to get back to this and write a little more. Might be all the amusing Bones posts I've been directed too lately via Tumblr I don't know but I'm going to a convention tomorrow so I thought I'd try to post something before I'm off away from things for the weekend. Anyways, I hope you like it. I know there were some who wanted me to continue it :)

Molly was everything and more, Bones realized when she steadily continued to aid him as he maneuvered himself down off the table (slab) and passed him a glass of water to drink. He hadn't realized it at first but his throat was awfully dry. He eyed the pair that was standing close enough to warrant uneasiness of some kind. They were different than anyone he had come to see in all the different areas of the galaxies that he had explored thus far.

They were normal for one. Except the curly haired bean pole who called himself a consulting detective. He seemed to have a distaste for other men hanging around his partner. They hadn't exactly had to say it verbally, the way he hung close to the pathologist gave him more of an idea than any kind of lie they could have came up with. Sherlock Holmes had a think for the doctor, and Bones felt that he didn't want to tussle anymore feathers if it was not necessary. 

"Thanks for not sticking me in a freezer, Doctor Hooper. I fear I might have actually been one of those corpses by the time you found me again."

Molly smiled. "No problem. It's been a slow day, so you were one of the only bodies I had. It was fun for what it was worth." Bones bit back a smile as he leaned down to speak quietly with Molly much to the stiff form behind her. "If you weren't already spoken for..." He started but chuckled when the door swung open and another woman donning scrubs and an assortment of rubber-bands down her wrist skipped over to them, "Oh! You have a live one." 

Molly pulled back and turned to the woman who was beaming at the live one as she termed the other doctor in the room. "It's been different..." The petite woman with the auburn hair muttered.

"Yes, we get that now. I think he should be getting off, we're officially late for dinner."  
  


Molly rolled her eyes at Sherlock and reached out for his arm pulling him down a meter so that he was looking at her. "You didn't really want to go anyways."

"I have no idea what you're referring to Molly. It's always a delight to be around my best friend and his wife."

"Mhm." She hummed before turning back to the other two people in the room. Her friend from pediatrics, Dev was having a grand old time with her patient. She was a dyed brunette with square frames sitting on her cheeks. She was one of the sweetest person Molly had come to know over the years. There was something said about someone who didn't mind the morgue, and her humor. He seemed to be taking her with a grain of salt by the look on his face. Something about Leonard McCoy made Doctor Molly Hooper think that he often had that scowl on his face, but at least he was keeping it at a level that didn't scream "I hate you". He was anything but courteous.

"Dev, stop pestering the man. He has to get back to his ship."

"Ship? Like a boat."

Bones smiled shortly, "In a certain light I'm sure you could see it as one."

Such secrets, they were something of a specialty when it came to others in the room. Sherlock shifted his gaze from Molly's.

"What he means is that if you saw it you wouldn't believe it was real. You often don't believe such things, but for the moment Dev, how about you humor us all and escort Mr. Doctor Who Wasn't Actually Dead up to the roof, I need Molly to join me somewhere. It's highly important."

"Dinner can wait." Molly told him but didn't budge too much when Dev began to guide Bones along towards the door. She did manage to coax Sherlock into following after the pair and back to the roof where most would say there was a long history their among friends (and enemies). Molly and Sherlock had been up here a few times since that however.

"The roof?"

"Yes, that's where I'll be picked up. I'm ready to get back there if only to wring that Russian's neck for tinkering again."

"Russian? So you really are foreign?" Dev kept up with Bones who much to her delight wasn't shaking her off. He seemed to almost find her endearing if a bit inquisitive about him and what he was all about.

"Dev writes on the side when she isn't taking care of children in the Peds." Molly told him as they waited for the lift to take them up to the highest floor. They would have to take two flights of stairs after that. 

"Sorry, force of habit to make inquiries. I can say thought that it hasn't gotten me into too much trouble. I know when to get out before that happens."

Sherlock opened his mouth to correct her, there had been one time when there was a sudden flurry of motion and Bones had reached out for Dev when she looked like she was about to fall. They had made it too the roof and it would be horrible on his psyche if he had to witness another fall off a very high point on the earth. 

Chekov chimed in, "Three seconds, Mister Bones."

"Kid, wait." He tried to say. He wasn't supposed to transport when there was someone standing so close.

"Dammit." Bones muttered when he felt the slight change in his position moving from the rooftop.

Molly looked at Sherlock. 

"We have to get her back."

"How do you suppose we do that, we don't even know where they are?"

"They couldn't have just disappeared." Molly insisted as she stalked off back into the building. Sherlock sighed, he was really hungry now.

**Back on the Enterprise...**

Bones quickly moved out the way, trying to give the woman room to move once they had been transferred back to the ship. He stood near her, waiting for her to do something. Anything at all except stand there with her wide brown eyes and her mouth left agape. 

One of the less human members of the fleet passed by after a few minutes, going about her day as usual on the ship and then Dev finally seemed to click everything into place. "Oh god. What...you're a fucking alien aren't you?"

There was a brief pause and then she took a step forward, something that Bones would have probably not advised if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed to be already out of it. He understood, strange place, strange organism walking past when you're already freaking out because you just left a rooftop on earth. It was all perfectly feasible and then she collapsed mid step.

Bones let out a sigh as he situated her as carefully as he could away from the transport devise before moving over to the com that was against the panel near the doors and made a call into a person he knew would have words about this, but really what was he supposed to do with a human woman who was unconscious?

"Jim, we have a situation."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I think I’ve finally decided what will happen in this story. I had a small idea but now I think I know vaguely what direction it’s headed in. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Day

-x-

Jim Kirk didn’t know what he was being called down for. He had a ship to charter through space, and a crew to lead. While in some light they were drifting along until something happened – something would, it always had – he still had no idea why Bones couldn’t have just told him the situation. Seeing as he knew his friend wouldn’t call him for nothing (though sometimes he did, to check on him), he knew it had to be a pressing matter. He hoped that was the case anyhow.

When he got to the room where they usually beamed in and out of the ship for different things that didn’t require landing on a planet he came to a full stop. His friend was standing over someone. “Is she alive?”

The woman, whoever she was looked limp and pale as she lay against the side of the wall near the com.

Bones looked up at the captain of the Enterprise. He had been in his head trying to find a good excuse to use in order to let the girl – Dev be put with someone else to look over her. He knew Jim trusted him to do it, but he wasn’t exactly used to women fainting in his presence. That was more Jim’s job. He had the hair for it, or so he had heard many women whisper about him on and off the ship (in the medic bay, in corridors, everywhere else).

“Uh, yeah. She saw one of our new friends come by after we got beamed. You need to talk to that kid, Chekov. She was standing a bit too close at the time. Now she’s unconscious.”

“Did she hit her head?”

“No. I told you she saw the green woman. What is her name again? I need a proper name for these people.” Bones paused shifting as he tried to think of the species that were aiding the crew for a few weeks while their planet was being cleansed from another disease. He had been one of the few in the medical bay who had decided which of the lot could be trusted to stay on the ship while the others were under quarantine. Some kind of new virus – a disease! that no one had ever seen before. Bones and another doctor had managed to find an antidote that worked, it took a few days but it was successful.

“Vilziyana, I think. It started with a V. So what should we do?”

“You’re the captain, Jim! I follow, you lead, remember?” Bones huffed.

Jim just grinned at him. He loved to annoy Bones. He was right though. “Let me talk to our resident Russian and I’ll get back to you. Take her to the medic bay. Check her over, and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself when she comes to.”

Bones stopped from saying something along the lines of “why me”,  he knew it wouldn’t help this situation. He was really in the mood to ring Pavel Chekov’s neck not that Jim would let him do that. Especially now that he had a new patient on his list.

Jim left him there with only a small phrase in his leave. “She’s only a woman.”

How helpful he was. Bones grumbled before looking back at the brunette on the ground. Her glasses were slipping off her nose and he wasn’t really liking the shade of her skin right now. It had a better pigment when they were on the top of Bart’s roof.

He let out another heavy sigh before bending down and carefully picking her up in his arms. The last time he had to carry a woman like this was in his marriage to his ex-wife. He tossed the thought out of his head. Damn woman left him with nothing but the memories – there were good ones, but the bad ones outweighed them in his head. Damn her.

He was careful though with Dev. That was her name. At least he had remembered hers.

She was a friend of the good Doc of the undead. He grumbled even more when he realized that she and that brooding detective of hers would probably be trying to find a way to get her back. Well, he still had a reason to blame it on the Russian.

Perhaps he wouldn’t have to deal with her too much longer. The kid for all his mess ups (not too many to date), was a genius and probably knew how to fix it. If not they would have to pay a visit to Scotty. He had a solution for most things like this. At least he hoped he could.

He knew it was highly childish of him to be so bent out of shape over a woman but he didn’t know what to do with them. He didn’t get opportunities to interact with them. For one, he wasn’t exactly a perfect gentleman about it. He could flirt, as noted by Jim during the Khan debacle but he didn’t exactly do it too much. His focus was on his job, making sure everyone was healthy and good for travel. Taking care of the head man in charge. He didn’t have time for it.

Not that he was exactly worried about that now.

Dev was unconscious and she annoyed him when she was awake and pestering him.

He stopped again, moving over to his table of gadgets to retrieve his little scanning device so he could check her as requested by the Captain. He would have done it anyways but it was nice to get direction on occasion.

She was in the clear, though he did notice a small problem with her heartbeat. It wasn’t steady as it should be.

It could be a murmur.

He listened to it again after giving the rest of her body a full spec and signaling that she was fine otherwise. He went back to her heart just to be sure. He took her pulse before going back over to his table to retrieve another little doodad that he used sometimes when he needed a closer inspection of something. It was a blue color and shimmered a little when he held it at the handle. He moved back over to the bed he had put her on. He hadn’t bothered to hook her up to anything just yet, though he was thinking that maybe she needed a few fluids to bring some of that color back into her face. It was worrying him that she was so freaking pale. He had seen paler faces before but it didn’t match with what she was supposed to be.

He decided to give her fluids first. It took a few minutes to find it. Someone had moved his things around while looking for something.

“This is why I guard my tools like a hog.” He muttered before turning back to put the IV in her arm. It was quick and painless for him. Then he went back to looking at her heart.

The pace was off. It skipped at an odd beat.

Possibly a murmur, he finally decided before jotting it down. He would have to ask her about that when she came to.

He left her alone after that, and went over to look at a few experiments he was working on for several different projects. One was a medicine, another a new vaccine, and then there was a write up on one of the plants he found in one of the new places they had landed on for a little while a few days back before he fell to Earth. He spent a little time on each before he heard the sound of someone whining.

There were no kids on this ship or even in the medical bay though there had been some before a few months back but he didn’t think that was it.  He got up anyways.

“Why am I hooked up to a drip?” She mumbled, taking off her glasses to wipe at her eyes.

“You needed fluids. Your color looks much better.”

Dev’s head lifted a little as she eyed him, blinking. It was still very fuzzy. Glasses. She put them back on before focusing on him. Her head felt a little weird. “Did I hit my head by any chance or am I actually on a space ship?” She started looking around. She was in a different room than what she remembered being in when she was last conscious.

Oh. Right, she had fainted.

Before Bones could even begin to relay back to her how she was indeed on a “ship” as she called it. The Enterprise was more than a ship – if said captain of the ship had been in here he would have probably went into a lengthy discussion about it or taken her on a tour of the vessel but Bones was not James Tiberius Kirk, so instead he let her start to ramble. She could talk, this one.

“I was in shock. People don’t just move from a rooftop to places like this. This is just, wow. This is something.” Then she started to get up and if Bones hadn’t been so close he was sure she would have fell over.

She was dizzy.

“Okay. Bad idea.”

“This is just the medic bay, and you should stay sitting for a little while. The altitude is difficult for most people to get used to. It’s stupid to just jump and run head first into things you know about.”

“Then give me a crash course, Doctor. Molly said you were a doctor.” She smiled at him and though the woman had freaking been unconscious at least an hour and a half ago, she still had that look in her eyes. It was like she was amused by him or maybe it was men in general.

“Yeah, okay. Wait right here and don’t move.” He ordered her.

Dev saluted him before he moved from her sight and left through a door that slide open. She sat there waiting for at least five minutes before she decided she couldn’t sit still. She was on a space ship. She wasn’t going to leave the room for that would be disobeying orders. Though in a way she was still ignoring what he said. He hadn’t wanted her to move from the bed but she was slow about it as she moved over to the other side where a glass barrier separated another room. It reminded her of a cubicle in an office.

It had a table and a few monitors but there wasn’t any kind of keyboard. There were these odd gadgets there.

When she moved to grab one of them, she heard the voice of her “doctor” as he came back through the sliding door with another man. “Don’t touch those!”

“Bones, don’t be mean to our visitor. She’s just curious.”

Dev smiled as she turned around to see a very handsome man in a yellow shirt with that little symbol that she had seen on “Bones”,  shirt. She wondered if the different shirts meant something. Maybe? He had golden locks that deserved to be documented with photographs. She reached into her pocket for her phone thinking she might but instead she just stowed her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth.

“Listen to your friend. You can’t expect me to just sit here while I’m on this space ship. I am human after all. By the way, you never answered my question. Are you alien?”

Bones opened his mouth to speak when the golden haired man stopped him. “Of course not. There are a few different species on the ship but Bones and I, are as human as me and you.” He paused as he swung his arm around Bones’ neck pulling him closer to him. “Though he is half mad every second of the day.” To his credit Bones didn’t smile nor did she think he would any time soon.

She felt a new mission coming to her head.

Perhaps it wouldn’t work but she wasn’t known for quitting without trying several times over. She smiled at them, she could sense that they were actually good friends. Something about this guy who was hanging off Bones made her feel safe even if she didn’t know if she would just be gone the next day.

“I believe it, so who are you anyways.”

Mr. Golden Locks beamed and moved away from his grumpy counterpart before walking over to her nearly invading her physical space as he leaned down to talk to her quietly as if it was some sort of secret. “Oh, I’m just the Captain of the ship. It’s called the Enterprise by the way. I’m sure Bones didn’t really explain much. My name is Jim Kirk. What’s yours?”

Dev flushed a little, his eyes were very overwhelming and it wasn’t because she found him remotely attractive, though she did. He wasn’t her type exactly. She took a step back slowly. “I go by Dev. Last name not really relevant. So, you own this ship?”

“No, he just is in charge. Don’t let his good looks fool you, he is always up to no good. Constantly making me stress out. It’s a wonder my hair hasn’t turned gray yet.”

Mr. Bones was awfully chatty all of sudden. She grinned at him which only made him make a face that made her think again that he wasn’t fond of her. That was okay. She could be a handful. Molly had told her that often enough that she didn’t take offense to it.

“Aw, don’t be like that Bones. I always come out of it fine.”

Bones just glared at him, which made Dev giggle.

“You two are something.”

Bones face did something strange. If frowning was normal on him then the look on his face when she was laughing was something else entirely. She didn’t exactly know what it meant. Or why he was looking that way but he was odd. She liked odd though.

“Thank you!” Kirk smiled at her before turning around to his friend who hadn’t moved from his spot. “So, you should be fine in this fine man’s hand. Chekov, he’s this Russian kid who knows way too much about things that I only vaguely understand – also the reason why you are here in the first place is trying to find a way to get you back to…London? Yeah, I’m sure you’re missed.” He winked at her and she sighed already reading way too much into this Captain of the Enterprise. She would need to watch out for him but also keep in his good graces. There was something about him that made her think he was also the kind of person you wanted on your team when you needed a way out of something. He was a loyal party in other words. “Bones was telling me about the doctor that saved him, she works in a morgue. A friend of yours.” He continued on.

Jim Kirk talked a lot when he was trying to lay everything on the table. He liked being clear about everything.

He waved his hand as if erase the thoughts from existence. “Anyways he’s having a little trouble with the system we use, so we got to talk to Scotty – another person who is good at these kind of things. Perhaps your stay won’t be long but I hope you enjoy it anyhow. It’s a nice ship.” He ended proudly.

He wheeled back over to Bones and said something lowly to him that he only nodded to before he left the two of them.

“You’re stuck with me.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” He did look genuinely apologetic if not a little irritated – not totally annoyed. Those were two different expressions on his face.

“I’m not the most pleasant to be around,” He coughed a little, clearing his throat. He was uncomfortable talking to her, she noticed. Her brows raised at this. “Jim thinks you would be safer with me so well that’s how it’s going to be. I’ll show you around tomorrow when there is more going on. You’ll probably like that…” He trailed off a little unsure.

She nodded. “Cool.”

As if he remembered something suddenly he moved over to the table behind her – his desk – and grabbed a little square device that as she looked around him and down at was lit up with graphs and things. It had a number on the top of it. “What’s that?”

“Your medical file. I scanned you while you were knocked out.”

“I’m sorry what?” Did he say he scanned her? What is that like a MRI or something? Her brows knitted up as she continued to look at the screen as it switched to a different thing. There was words, some of it she understood and the other she didn’t get at all. She was in the medical field and new most things but some of these terms were highly foreign. It made her feel a little lost and stupid.

“Like an x-ray of your body. This device tells me everything I need to know. I’ve put my notes in here. I saw something weird.”

She backed away from him then. “Oh?” She sounded surprised but she didn’t feel it exactly. She already knew what he was going to say.

“Your heart beat is off. Took your pulse and it was still there. It’s weird. Do you have a murmur or some kind?” He turned to her but she had sat down and was looking at a little device flicking through it.

“Dev.” He called her name and she looked up.

“Oh. That.” She waved it away. “It’s nothing.”

She was not fazed by the weirdness of it all but Bones hummed to himself.

There was definitely something not right about that.

As a rule since his divorce, he decided that digging into another woman’s business was not indeed something he should do so he left it alone. For now.

“You know our communication devices are better than that. That phone is practically useless here but I have an idea. C’mon.”

He felt a little dumb for not thinking of this sooner but he had been a little distracted by a woman fainting in his presence and all the hoopla that came with that, so he wasn’t too bothered by it.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlolly will be back in the next chapter. I just wanted to focus more on Bones, Dev and Jim in this one. Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dev had learned very quickly that the medical doctor of the USS Enterprise moved faster when he was motivated or on a mission. She supposed he was often on a mission if living on a spaceship was anything to go by. She didn’t know much about the real workings of living and working on one but she assumed it had to be very hectic at times if it wasn’t anything like the hospital or even a naval ship. Everyone had their part.

Even so, she hadn’t really done much running lately, and having to rush behind the doctor who was distracting her in his uniform pants. She managed to slip once or twice once they hit the hot boiler like area where everything was warm and unbearable to stay in for more than necessary. It had gotten to the point where Bones backtracked, and grabbed her hand and kept on going.

He didn’t say anything to her which surprised her a bit. She was getting accustomed to his irritated comments about her doing things that he didn’t like. However, his mission must of have been more important than biting her head off for slowing him down. It wasn’t anything new actually considering Molly’s companion of a consulting detective. Sherlock was much worse. She found herself wondering what would happen if the two were in the same room with each other.

Well…that had already happened hadn’t it? She hadn’t paid much attention to what the two men were talking about when she entered the morgue. She had originally gone down to see if Molly wanted to go grab some dinner since it had been a little while since they had been able to do that. Molly had been really busy, as had Dev considering she was surrounded by parents and children most of the time.

Then she spotted the not alien – human doctor and well everything kind of melted away. It was kind of funny actually. She was mostly curious about the fact that he was on Molly’s slab. She liked to find new ways of discovering the mask beyond people. She supposed she had Sherlock to blame for that. He had started to rub off on her in their little time with each other.

When she felt the loss of contact from Doctor McCoy she came out of her thoughts and noticed they were in front of a desk that was less put together as the doctor’s own in the medical bay. There were greasy pieces laying all over it, this wasn’t of any interest to Bones however who just moved over to the opposite end of the small crapped space and pressed a button on a command center. He then turned back to her and held his hand out. “I need your phone.”

Dev gave him a curious look as she took the mobile out of her front pockets on her top, and held it close to her chest. “What are you going to do with it?”

This was when his annoyance came into place. “I’m not going to break it if that’s what you’re worried about. It’ll help pinpoint your friend’s location so I can pull up a video call.”

“Kind of like Skype?” Her eyes brightened as she came to understand it.

Bones looked a little impressed with how easy it was for her to get it. “Something like that.” He mumbled as he took her phone and turned back to the center which looked like a very complicated computer. It had levers and buttons, and a small place for you to hook up a device of some kind. It had little plugs that would work for most electronics. Dev watched as Bones found the one that fit hers before he began tapping away on the buttons. He seemed to know what he was doing, or he was just that that concentrated on getting it to work. Both ideas made the Peds doctor smile a little.

It wasn’t too long before she saw the crackling of an image on the monitor. It took a shorter amount of time for her to realize that it was the lab in St. Barts. The curly mop of hair was just as familiar. It popped up as Sherlock grabbed the phone which more than likely was Molly’s.

“Molly!” He started yelling.

The woman in question could be heard from off screen asking him what he wanted. “Sherlock, you do realize my hands are covered in guts right?” There was an audible sigh as Sherlock looked at the reflection on the phone. The child doctor was alive, he gave a little nod when Dev waved at him. He took the phone with him as he moved over to where Molly was.

“Your friend is video calling you…apparently.”

“Which friend?” Molly’s eyes could be seen just barely out of the frame as she moved her head over to see who was trying to contact her while she was working. “Dev!” She shouted, before ripping her gloves off and taking her phone from Sherlock. “Are you okay? Do you have any idea how long you’ve been… not here?”

Dev shared a look with Bones who had moved to stand behind her, so that she was directly in front of the screen. “Time passes at a different rate when you’re in space.”

“I’ve only been gone a day, max.” She whispered, though both detective and pathologist were already talking over her statement.

“You’ve been in space for a least two weeks,” Molly started. To which Sherlock corrected her. “Two weeks, three days, four hours and thirty seven minutes.”

Dev shook her head at Sherlock. “Aw, it’s nice that you actually care.”

Sherlock scoffed. “If you mean I care that Molly’s been worried sick ever since you disappeared with him.” The detective pointed an accusatory finger at Bones who leaned a bit closer to Dev to address the bean pole. “Listen, I didn’t ask for her to come here either. It’s the Russian’s fault, not mine.”

Dev shook her head at both of them. “Alright, everybody relax. I’m fine and there are people here working on getting me back to London in one piece.”

“How long will that take?” Molly inquired, asking Bones more than Dev considering she was sure her friend was still trying to wrap her head around where she was at the moment.

Bones was frowning. “It’s hard to say. Right now we’re dealing with two problems that will factor in getting the system back and running so that we can get her back to where she belongs. Plus, we need these things fixed too. I imagine a trip will have to be made to get better parts and equipment so that it can be done. It’s not a simple as that but that’s what I have to go on for right now. The Captain and I were talking about it earlier when I informed him of Dev’s situation.”

Molly didn’t look any happier than Bones but by the look that Sherlock shared with her it seemed the two of them knew that there was little that they could do.

“Okay. So using this communication feature is the only link we have for the moment?”

Bones nodded. “I’ll get Scotty on equipping her phone so that we won’t have to come all the way down here to use it every time. It’s the mobile itself. In comparison to the gadgets we use here it’s dated by several hundred years.”

Sherlock blinked at this information. It seemed to catch him by surprise. “Really?”

“It’ll take years for your earth to catch up.”

“What do you mean ‘our earth’?” Molly was intrigued now.

“As much as I would love for this loveable doctor to continue to impart wisdom it’s not the easiest thing to explain.” Another man popped up, he was wearing a red shirt and had a head full of red hear. “I can probably do better, Bones usually stays to his name sake if he can help it.”

Bones rolled his eyes, shrugging Scotty arm off his shoulder. “None of you give me much of a choice half the time. Constantly throwing me into the fray with Kirk every second you get.”

Scotty chuckled, “Oi, that’s your fault for being so concerned with the Captain all the time.”

“He makes it hard!” Bones grumbled as he started to turn to walk away.

“McCoy! She’s your responsibility remember.”

Bones rushed back and pulled Dev before he got the urge to strangle someone.

Molly and Sherlock hung back looking greatly amused by what had transpired.

Scotty waved at the two of them. “As Doctor Grumpton was saying, we got yer lassie covered. She’ll be back as soon as we can get it all together. This ship is a work in progress. You can call me Scotty. Mum called me Montgomery Scott, but like I said Scotty should we have the pleasure of speaking more than a few times.”

“Scotty it is then.” Molly beamed. “I’m Doctor Hooper, and this is Sherlock Holmes.”

Scotty looked alarmed at the introduction of the detective. It didn’t take though, as he started clapping immediately. “Wait until Spock hears about this! Nice to meet ya, Mister Holmes. I would love to talk to you more but I’ll to start look into these things. Captain wants to have a meeting about it later.”

“’Course.” Sherlock commented though he found himself feeling strange about the man’s reaction to knowing who he was. Before they bid goodbye to the ginger, Molly pipped in. “Would you fix the phone for Dev. I’ll grow mad if I don’t have a way to contact her that somewhat constant.”

Scotty saluted the female morgue worker. “No problem. Take care in the meantime.” He disconnected the call.

“Well, that’s something. Sherlock Holmes in the flesh.” He mused as he began to tweak the mobile phone. It would take about fifteen minutes to get it in order, then he’d run it up to the medical bay. Or hell he could send someone else to. Things were hectic down here. He needed to get some other things done while he was here.

*

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised Sherlock.” Molly giggled, after ended the call with Dev, Bones, and Scotty. “People do know who you are. It’s never bothered you before.”

“These are people who live in space. I don’t have an interest in space, why would it’s inhabitants care about a detective.”

Molly patted his cheek. “Maybe you’ll get to ask them. Scotty did refer to a Spock character…”

“If you’re insinuating that we get on a space ship, you’re out of your mind Molly Hooper.”

Molly shrugged. “I didn’t say it, you did.”

Sherlock could tell that Molly wasn’t as worried as she had been concerning the bubbly Pediatrics doctor who was now in space with an entire crew of people who would be looking after her in the meantime. It didn’t mean that she wouldn’t worry, because Molly worried more than anyone he had ever met apart from his mother.

“It’ll have to be a dire situation if I ever agree to do such a thing.”

Molly had to try not to roll her eyes as she expressed the one thing that he would care about beyond his friends somehow being trapped there. “You mean a murder, Sherlock?”

Sherlock bit back a grin. “You said it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty is probably one of my favorite characters. I couldn't resist throwing him into this one too.   
> Also if you're imagining a scenario where Sherlock and Spock meet, well...I won't say any more for now.  
> I hope you guys like this one.  
> <3 day


	5. Chapter 5

**LONDON, 221 B BAKER STREET**

Molly Hooper was on her second cup of tea in the past hour. She was currently watching her significant other pace as he listened to Mycroft who was sitting in the opposite chair of hers. Mycroft had asked that they all be here – Mary and John, Molly, Anthea who was usually with him anyways – for something that he wanted to talk about.

That something happened to be Molly’s lost friend who was somewhere in the galaxies above with a grumpy medical doctor, and a possible solution. The solution involved going into space an idea that Sherlock had already stated he never wanted to do.

John had already made a remark about how Sherlock wouldn’t even know where to start looking. Everyone knew that space was the last place Sherlock knew anything about. There had only been one case in fact where he had to try his hardest to figure it out. Now another problem had inserted him back into the void and he wasn’t happy.

Molly who hadn’t said anything for a while as Mycroft laid out his plan finally spoke up. “You don’t have to be the one to go should Mycroft’s men find the exact point.” This caused everyone to turn to her.

Molly had her head bowed a little as she looked over her teacup and took another sip. “What are you implying, Miss Hooper?” Mycroft answered for his brother who looked to have stopped thinking completely. The idea that was currently swirling through his brother’s head was not beneficial for his sanity.

“She is my friend. None of you have any lasting connections to her. It’s logical.” She said as she tilted her head so that she was staring at Mycroft directly.

“It’s not. It’s pretty illogical in fact. You don’t know the first thing about going into space.” Sherlock huffed turning away from Molly so that he wouldn’t glare at her. He was upset that she was even entertaining the idea of such a thing.

“Actually I do. Unlike someone I have actually gone through the motions of learning all I can about the worlds outside of this one and I have also been certified. Of course I’ve never gone through with it but I haven’t had a reason to. At the most I’ll have to be re-certified in order to get on a space ship if that’s even a possibility right now. Scotty was on to something the last time we talked.”

No one said anything for a few moments waiting on Sherlock to say something. When he did there was no surprise what came out of his mouth. Everyone knew that he was against Molly going places that were potentially dangerous on her own. He hadn’t been okay with that happening in a long time. “Well, someone will have to go with you.”

“You’re serious.” Mary called from John’s side.

“He’s gone completely mad.” John said, scoffing.

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Anthea said as she put her phone down. “He cares too much.”

Mycroft made a noise that sounded like a disagreement of some kind. It was no surprise that the older brother was irritated at the idea of sentiment. He tried to avoid it at all costs. Anthea was smiling.

“I don’t have a problem with it…as long as he isn’t going to be a drama queen about it.” Molly said finally. She was setting a challenge for him.

Sherlock smirked at her, nodding. The game was on.

 

**IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY…*COUGHS* (I mean) THE ENTERPRISE**

Dev was happy to go somewhere that wasn’t too hot or too sterile for once. Bones with the help of Jim Kirk spent about an hour taking her around the Enterprise and showing her around. Despite the hope that she wouldn’t be here that long, it was nice to know where she was headed so there was a better possibility of her not getting lost. She wasn’t the best at directions but as long as she knew where the central points were she’d be able to figure it out. Once she got passed the idea that there were actual aliens on this ship.

“They aren’t going to bite you. We won’t put a hostile on the ship. Too many lives at stake.” He had told her when she weary looking on in the area where there were children of the blue people.

“Where did you meet them?”

“An outpost that we had stopped in to get some supplies.” He answered simply. She realized that Bones were more likely to answer her as long as she wasn’t asking him stuff about himself. She had tried to sneak one or two in there just to see what he would do. He would just sigh and give her a very short answer. He wasn’t the type to talk about himself.

Jim had told her not to mind him. He was like this with everyone. His outlook was bleak. There was a mention of an ex-wife which had surprised Dev but she didn’t mention it. It was probably a sore subject for the doctor. Dev also had some things she didn’t want to talk about that Bones still tried to bring up because he was a doctor and he wanted to help.

She had had enough of those to last her a life time. If she stayed here much longer she supposed she would have to tell him. Not before that, she hoped.

They were currently on the bridge. Bones was at the least. He was talking to Kirk and the adorable Russian boy about something that was getting him quite heated. At long last Kirk had just put his hands on Bones shoulder, “Bones breathe. We just have to get a couple more parts. Last time I checked you didn’t mind being around a woman.” The Russian coughed and pointed in Dev’s direction who was looking at Uhura.

“Is there any reason you are ogling at Lt. Uhura?” A voice from behind Dev made her jump.

“Oh. Hello.” Dev said good naturedly while trying not to give off the fact that the pointed eared man had just scared the life out of her. Her heart was racing.

Spock still stared at her waiting for an answer. “She’s just very beautiful.” She replied shortly while looking down and tugging at her hair. Bones could see red on her face. She was embarrassed to have been caught looking at Uhura.

The tan communications expert smiled at Dev who was avoiding looking at her now because of the very intimidating Vulcan. She was flattered by the compliment. It wasn’t every day you had another woman saying nice things about you. She was about to tell thanks when her boyfriend butted in.

“I will have to agree with you.” He replied before taking his seat on the bridge. He wasn’t that scary she realized.

“Spock, you don’t have to scare the girl.” Bones chastised much to Dev’s surprise. He was worried about her? She looked over at him with a small smile that he awkwardly looked away from before continuing what he was talking about with the captain.

The Russian kid escaped their attention and walked over to her. “’ello mizz. I’m very sorry about you being stuck here. It’s my fault, entirely.”

“Got that right, kid.” Bones said as he moved over to where the two were standing. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Now you stop being intimidating.” Dev huffed as she patted the boy’s head, ruffling his curls. “It’s fine, cutie. I don’t mind that much anymore. It takes some getting used to.” She marveled as she looked around the two guys a bit.

“I’m glad.” He gave her one more smile before sitting at his station that was in front of the captain’s chair.

Dev smacked Bones on the shoulder. “You’re a real piece of work you know that. But, thanks for looking out for me. Molly appreciates it I’m sure.” She tried to deflect as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

It chimed a bit before she could pull it out of her top’s pocket at her sides. Scotty could be shown. She answered the video call.

“Hey Scotty.” She smiled.

“I have something to show you.” He quickly disappeared after that.

Dev looked at Bones before turning around to head back to the sweltering conditions of Scotty’s work space. Bones was on her tail. He was beginning to not be so grumpy about having to follow her everywhere or at the very least he bit his tongue about it. There must have been a lot on his mind for he waited until after they saw Scotty to say anything.

“You’re welcome.” He pointed at her so that she knew that it was her he was talking about. Not Molly. Though she didn’t think he had a problem with talking to Molly. From what she saw whenever she was inside the medical bay he was sending her update messages about something. He would make it disappear before she could read it though citing that she was noisy, and how did she work with people at the hospital.

Scotty looked really excited when the both of them were paying attention to him. “Your friend had a brilliant idea.”

The friend in question was currently staring at them from the monitor. “Dev are you feeling alright? Hey Doctor McCoy.” She waved.

“I-I’m fine. Stop worrying.” Dev grumbled with a sigh.

“I can’t help it. So I may be able to get to you quicker.” She said with a serious face on. The sound of the familiar baritone in the back ground made Dev laugh. “She hopes.”

“Pipe down, Sherlock.” Molly turned away for a second. “Anyway considering there are more issues getting you back here because of missing parts I thought I’d use my skills as a space enthusiast and try to come get you myself.”

“How would you do that?”

“Mycroft is helping. Scotty thinks he can get the beam system thing to work so perhaps I won’t have to go through the getting on a spaceship at a space station in the U.K. type of thing. I don’t want it to be a big deal.”

Both Dev and Sherlock said it at the same time. “It is a big deal. Molly this isn’t like flying on an airplane. You’re going deeper.” Dev told her. It was her turn to be worried.

“Which is why I’m going from Barts through the same method you used to get there.”

Dev turned to Scotty. “If you can do that, why not just send me back?”

“Aye. That’s the problem. We can only beam you here. There’s something wrong with the technology. It really doesn’t make any sense but we think we can figure it out in a couple of days at the most once we get to one of the outpost with better equipment.”

“Are you bringing Sherlock?” Dev already knew the man wouldn’t let Molly leave the earth without him or someone he trusted.

“Much to his annoyance.” She laughed.

“Molly…” Sherlock groaned.

“Stop complaining. You’re the one who gave me the idea.” She told him. “Sorry, it’s been a long week and his energy is not helping the situation.”

Bones leaned over Dev’s shoulder. “I have someone who might be able to keep him distracted. They have the same type of energy. It’s pretty damn annoying.”

“He’s gonna have a field day.” Scotty chuckled, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

“Who?” Molly asked.

“I actually met him today…I think?” Dev turned so she could look at Bones who nodded. That Spock guy was an interesting sort.

“We’ll introduce you when you get here.” Bones told her wanting to leave some mystery to it.

Sherlock appeared for a second. “I may love to solve crimes but this is not something I’m a fan of.” His finger waggled between Bones and Dev who just looked at each other.

“You’re stupid.” Bones said before turning off the call.

Dev just smiled at him. “He didn’t mean it like that. He meant us not telling him about Spock.” She thought it was kind of cute that Bones immediately thought Sherlock assumed that they had already started a relationship. It’s not like she didn’t like Bones. She liked him more than anyone on this ship.

For all his attitude you could tell that he cared, and that was someone she wanted to be around. Even if that same caring attitude was something she didn’t want right now when it came to her health. She was fine, and was quite adamant about it too. He reminded her a lot of herself in the same way that people flocked to her even when she was a bit enthusiastic about things to the point that it was a bit too much. She connected with that.

“I know you have a job to do so you don’t have to babysit me.” She told him as he was beginning to leave her at the room that they had vacated for her to rest comfortably now that she wasn’t fainting. Bones had tried to fight her on this because of what he heard on the monitor. He wanted her to be checked on regularly. She bit his head off about it, claiming he was treating her like a prisoner and then he returned the favor by throwing his hands in the air and calling her something unrepeatable that he quickly apologized for. He was under a lot of stress right now and he putting on her. She knew she wasn’t helping him with her dodging his health questions left and right. It was just really hard for her to talk about what she’s had to deal with most of her life. She didn’t want to be poked or prodded any longer.

“As far as the captain is concerned, you are my job right now.”

“I’m fine.” She insisted even when she pinched the bridge of her nose because she was feeling a little light headed.

“You look pale.” He told her as he reached out to touch her arm.

“F-fine.” She repeated as she touched the panel so that it would open up. She was tired, and needed a lie down. “I’ll come by in the morning if that’ll ease your mind, _Doctor_.” She raised her head to give him a teasing smile before backing in through the door. It shut upon her command before he could say anything else.

“She’s the piece of work.” Bones grumbled, as he stuffed his hand in his pockets. If she wasn’t in the medical bay by the time he got there in the morning he would unlock the door himself.

He sighed as he headed back to his own room that was on the other side. This whole thing was giving him a headache but the thought of the sweet Doctor Hooper coming aboard did at least settle his mind a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the crossover really begins. How exciting. 
> 
> Not to worry, Dev will have to deal with her health problem soon enough. As in next chapter where I’ll actually explain what’s wrong with her. It is a heart related problem and she may have forgotten something at home but that’s what happens when you don’t plan on going into space. 
> 
> I’m actually really thrilled to be writing about Sherlock and Spock meeting, and the Khan aftermath. Because that’s going to be weird. They have the same face. Emotions are going to rise. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this. I’ve been thinking about Dev and Bones lately and really wanted to get somewhere with this. So it’s getting there. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> <3 day


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bones muttered curses at the annoying sounds of an all alert alarm going off waking him from his much needed slumber. He looked at the time display on the wall nearest to where he had been laying in the most comfortable position he had mustered in the past four hours. It was too early for there to be a crisis on the Enterprise. 

 

He kicked the covers away before stomping out of his room with the clothes he had slept in to see the flashing red lights cueing that something bad had seriously happened. As he rushed down the halls intending to hurry to the bridge he was stopped by Spock who started to shove him the opposite direction - a portion of the ship where he knew only one person was housed at the current moment. 

 

The pediatric doctor - Dev -  who he had been trying to not be that concerned with for several reasons. One of which was because she didn’t want him to be for her own reasons. The others were of his own decision. He started to book it a bit faster. What he found gave him a serious headache. Both the resident captain of the ship and communications officer - Uhura and Jim were trying to wedge the door open. It didn’t appear to want to give away.

 

The particular room they had put Dev in was designed for privacy. Strictly unable to be open by force. It was something that the dark skinned lieutenant had pressed to have for the human doctor as another woman on the ship. They needed their own space; to not be bothered by others. 

 

Bones was increasingly annoyed by this the longer the door was not budging. After standing there impatiently more minutes than he would liked. He cursed them all in various languages he had picked up and took out a handy device that he kept on his person even when he was sleep. He aimed it at the locking mechanism causing a corrosive reaction that caused the others to stand back as he -  the resident doctor went in.

 

The alarm had been triggered when the room itself detected an anomaly in the status of the woman in the room. This was its second major feature that Bones had put in order for just in case something like this happened. He found her a few feet away from the bed, she had never made it there. 

 

He moved over to her without a second thought and considering he hadn’t slipped his scanner into his pocket favoring his upgraded phaser instead, he had to do everything old school. He checked her pulse first. 

 

Not hearing the footsteps of his best friend crouching next to him he nearly jumped when Kirk asked, “She still breathing?”

 

He held back the sigh of annoyance. He hated when he creeped up on him like that. “For now. We need to get her to the medical bay.”

 

Kirk whistle to two others who had stepped in the room and motioned for them to help move her to the designated location. “We do have another problem which Spock is trying to handle as my second.”

 

“One problem at a time, Jim.” Bones mumbled as he rose to his feet. He would have to use his spare uniform in the Bay for now since he needed to work as quick as possible. 

 

“Doctor Hooper and her detective boyfriend arrived about five minutes ago.”

 

“Dammit, Jim. You should have led with that!” Bones wheeled out of the room following a familiar path back to the Medic Bay to work on his patient. 

 

“Yeah,” It wasn’t hard for Kirk to not keep up with his friend although after being woken up so suddenly he did have a little less pep in his step. “She wants to see her. Clearly knows something wrong. Says she knows something that might help.”

 

Bones stopped short of stepping into the room with another medic who was already starting to hook up Dev to the IVs to try to stabilize her condition in some way. “Fine. Only she comes in. Leave the bean pole with Spock. I have a feeling the two will have a lot to talk about.”

 

“Oh, I hear he almost punched him. He looks like Khan.” Jim mumbled before  turning around to heed the good doctor’s advice and fetch the female doctor of the morgue. 

 

Bones slipped into the room with growing concern for the brunette lying still while the other people filling the room were in a state of urgency. 

 

\----

 

Molly was struggling to make sense of everything. Sherlock had been remotely quiet for once. Only humming in agreement or disagreement as she took control of talking to the point eared man and a lean boy with curly hair with an accent. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was also almost attacked once they had found official looking people after being beamed onto the ship with little to no warning. Sherlock had been insistent that they do it sooner rather than later just in case another case popped up and he wouldn’t be able to go with her. Molly having witnessed her significant other steady dropping cases left and right for personal situations knew that he was just trying to get the whole affair over with. He wanted to be in Baker Street above all else.

 

They had been having a row - Molly and Spock - for about fifteen minutes before a dashing looking man in a cotton shirt and pajamas cut in. “Bones said I can bring you the Medic Bay, Doctor Hooper. I’m the captain of the ship. Your friend caused a massive alert to go off waking up half the ship.”   
  


Molly frowned, turning her attention away from the aggravating foreign man for someone who seemed to know more. “How is she?”

 

“Alive. Let’s see if we can help shall we?” Jim gave her a soft smile aware of how nerve-wracking all of this could be when under duress. He stretched his hand for her to take. “He only wants you however. Called your companion a bean pole and suggested that he should stay with Mr. Spock.”

 

Molly hesitated. She didn’t think that was the best idea but she was also sure that Sherlock could handle himself without making too much of a mess. “Are you sure he can’t…”

 

“I’ll be fine, Molly. I’m sure we can be civil once I explain who I really am.” Spock made no move to agree with him but on blind faith alone and the look of desperation on the captain’s face it appeared he had no other choice but to comply with the request. 

 

Molly squeezed Sherlock’s hand in reassurance as much as a warning before departing with the captain. 

 

“What’s your name, Captain?” She asked as they began walking. 

 

“James Tiberius Kirk. Most people call me Kirk or Jim. Whatever works for you, Doctor.” 

 

“Another Jim, my luck is dwindling quickly.” She muttered to herself mostly.

 

“Ex boyfriend?” He questioned out of habit. She wasn’t the first person he came across who had reacted that way. He had no need to woo her however so his line of questioning was merely out of curiosity. 

 

“In part. I’ll call you Captain or Kirk. “ She resolved, not wanting to exactly discuss Jim Moriarty and how he had upended her life. She was a much happier person now. 

 

“Sounds good. I do have an inquiry, however.”

 

“Yes?” She asked as they came to a halt in front of a frost glass door that had a small sign next to it signalling that they had finally arrived to the Medic Bay where Dev was waiting for her. 

 

“Do you believe in fate? It’s an odd question but as of late I’ve been thinking that even the most inconvenient occurrences might not be so bad if it means seeing the people you care about not dwell on the past.”

 

For the first time since arriving on this space ship Molly began to relax. The Captain was trying to lowkey ask if it was wrong that he was glad that Bones and Dev had met. She thought that was rather sweet of him considering there was a fault in their system that meant her stay - and hers - would be much longer. 

 

“Sometimes I do. I’ve had an interesting life that somehow kept me in Sherlock’s sphere. Even when I thought about getting out there was always something that pulled me back in. Rather annoying at times considering he’s not the best man everyone wishes he was but I love him. Do you imagine in such a short time there is a connection between my friend and yours?” She wasn’t going to hide behind a veil and not address this head on. 

 

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing. He’s a difficult man but he’s my best friend and I’ve never seen him react the way he did when he saw her on the ground.” He paused brushing a hand over his face, clearly exhausted. “But, maybe it’s his whole doctor mode that he gets into when people are hurt. Even still it wouldn’t be bad.”

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t.” Molly gave him a half smile knowing how much Dev could drive someone crazy. She did it often with Sherlock but to his credit he usually did it right back to try to get under her skin. It was hard to do that unless you knew where to look. As another doctor it was very easy to see that perhaps he had. Their correspondence over the past couple months did help solidify Captain Kirk’s line of thinking. He also had a point, medical curiosity was also at play here. She’d find out for them both shortly which one outweighed the other. 

 

“Thanks for walking me here. You should try to get some rest, Captain.” Molly patted the golden haired man on the back as he turned to leave, nodding at her. He did need sleep but he had to check on the rest of his crew first. 

 

\---

 

Once Molly entered the room quietly not wanting to disturb the flow of things. Besides the familiar face of Doctor McCoy there was only one other person present. A male assistant who occasionally listed something off to Bones who would enter it on the tablet like device he was holding looking pensive. 

 

Molly clears her throat as she approaches him not wanting to startle him. In her own practice she is often caught off guard when working so she gives him the same courtesy. Bones head jerks to his left where she stops behind Dev’s head. She bares a half smile for a second before looking at her friend who looks pale. Her brow is furrowed as if she’s struggling, Molly knows that she is. 

 

When she finally addresses the men in the room there aren’t any pleasantries per say, only answers. “She has a cognitive heart condition that she was born with. It’s incredibly rare and non sofar have there been a definite way of curing it. The heart is fragile as you know Doctor McCoy.”

 

“How does she treat it if there is no cure?”

 

Molly tilts her head up to him and smiles before taking the plastic baggie from out of her pocket. Two bottles of pills are safely confined within. Bones takes them and immediately realizes why Dev has had more trouble here than usual. She has to take each pill three times a day or she’ll have cardiac problems. 

 

“She forgot them.” Molly sighs. “She never told me but when we saw her during the first communication with Scotty I could see the lack of color on her face. She was holding on but she wasn’t going to get better before she either ended up in the hospital again or she took her pills.”

 

Bones nodded in understanding. “I’ll create a liquid version for today. See if it helps. If not I have a backup plan.” He paused. “It is nice to see you again, Molly.” 

 

“All things considered, you too.” She stayed with Dev as Bones went into his office to begin to crush and mix the two drugs together. They were both high doses. He would think she would be monitored constantly on such heavy medications then he remembered that she worked in a hospital. Perhaps it was better that she chose that field in addition to her own health issues. 

 

“Who’s her doctor on Earth?” He called out as Molly took a seat next to Dev. 

 

“His name is Douglas. Competent for the most part. He’s been taking care of her case ever since she moved to London after college. I met her shortly after I started at Bart’s.”

 

“You been close ever since?”

 

Molly chuckled. “Yeah. She’s one of my close friends. We don’t see each other as often as we used to. She deals with children and I’m in the morgue. Not to mention I’m often off with Sherlock doing stuff for his job.”

 

“A detective?” He questioned. 

 

“The only consulting detective. I have no one else to vouch for that but he’s great at his title. Makes me a bit mad every week.” He could tell that her feelings about him hadn’t wavered in the least. It was good to have that when you could. It made him vaguely wistful but he had more pressing concerns as of late than finding someone to date.

 

Bones was quiet for a little while as he continued to work. It took about ten minutes to change forms. He spent time looking at all the information he gathered in the past forty minutes from both Molly and the thorough scan she was given after being brought here. Under normal circumstances he would imagine this involved a miracle. However with the tech they had on board the Enterprise there was a chance of finding a cure if he could narrow down the grey areas associated with her ailment. They’d cross that bridge when they got there. 

 

Molly watched Bones work for a little while. Captain Kirk had been right. Bones did seem very dedicated to taking care of people. Even while just looking over Dev’s file on his tablet he appeared to be very involved in the task. For a few moments he directly mirrored her own significant other. It nearly took her off guard to see how much gentler he was when the finally slipped back through to meet her again and began to administer the medication in a familiar avenue of a drip bag. The monitor that was used to regulate it didn’t look from earth however. 

 

“That looks complicated.” She mumbled as she watched him input symbols and numbers onto it with ease. 

 

He chuckled. “You’re still working with dated technology, Doctor Hooper. This is quite the improvement. It’ll increase the dosage over the course of the day. Not giving her too much at once. It can regulate if it helps at all, and once she awakes she can also adjust it herself with the button. That’s still something you have in the 21st century.”

 

She hummed in affirmation. “How long do you think it’ll take? I don’t know how long she was out.”

 

“Unfortunately I haven’t got that information yet. Chekov - the Russian kid who brought her here - is working on getting me the data. It’ll help pinpoint how long she’ll be out. The medicine should help fight the lasting pieces of the heart attack she was experiencing.”

 

“I don't know if I would call it a heart attack. It's more severe as if her heart is rejecting her body.”

 

“As if it wasn't her own? You think it's similar to what happens with transplant patients?” He inquired. He would have never thought of that. 

 

“This was a mild version than what I've experienced first hand but yes. It's the closest I've come to rationalizing it since she's the only person alive still fighting it.”

 

Bones was impressed with the child doctor. He originally thought she was annoying just to get on people's nerves. She was the way she was because it's the only reason to remind herself that she wasn't dead yet. 

 

He hadn't even realised he had started gawking at Dev until Molly asked him another question. “Did I solve a piece of the puzzle?”

 

He shook his head to rid himself of whatever trance he fell into. “Not sure, yet.”

 

Molly smiled softly at his reaction. She imagined that might have been the first proper time he had done that and been caught to boot.

 

_ There's some intrigue there, Captain Kirk.  _ She thought silently. 

 

It took three days before Dev actually came back to the living. Sherlock eventually allowed in after complaining (deducing) too much. He mostly sat in a corner and watched the two doctor interact. He liked how quiet it was in here.

 

The quiet only lasted so long.

 

Dev woke with a weak gasp of air as if her chest had caved in on her. She was immediately surrounded by the two doctors. She was more surprised to see Molly than Bones who looked rattled by her sudden outburst. 

 

“Molly…” She settled back down with the aid of her not totally alien male doctor. “When did you get here?”

 

Molly grinned. “Right around the time you decided to scare the entire crew of this ship. You scared me too.” She added softly.

 

“Habit. Hard to break.” She shut her eyes for a moment willing everything in her body to cooperate for more than a few minutes so that she wouldn't fall back to sleep so quickly. 

 

“You should be starving.” Bones came from her left.

 

This caused her to open one of her eyes. She gave him a rather half sheepish look that mostly showcased how out of it she still was. “Actually I have to piss.” 

 

The look on her face made her laugh. It hurt but it did remind her that she didn't die just yet. “I could eat too.” She added when he had rolled his eyes at her attempt to be humorous. 

 

All things considered she was happy to not be shrouded in pain and darkness any longer. 

 

She spotted Sherlock meandering in the corner and she desperately wanted to ask if he had met his twin yet. That would have to wait. 

 

She really did have to piss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks head in* yo, not dead and neither is Dev. Selling point, eh?
> 
> Btw I will actually show you the first interaction between Spock and Sherlock but it didn't exactly fit in the flow of this one so I'll find a way to show how that actually went down. 
> 
> Ngl I was just happy to write more scenes with Bones and Molly, their understanding of each other is super interesting to me. Strictly friendly obviously considering she's paired off and he will be at some point if that escaped your notice haha
> 
> Anyways I would love to know any thoughts you may have about this one. It was nice to spend two days finally jumping back in. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter to roll out but my muse is shifty so just pester me on [tumblr](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com) if you want. ;) ❤


End file.
